fyreballfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Parsons
"Astrological Profile: Scorpio. Favorite Color: Refractive Titanium. Pete's unique talent: Being photoshopped by artists who need more work." Pete.. Well without him there would be no Fyreball! It is rumored that, "One indigestion-fueled sleepless night gifted Pete with the vision for Fyreball." Well thank god for indigestion. Not only has Pete had the stroke of genius that we now call Fyreball but he has also worked on various other projects in the entertainment industry. These projects have changed the face of the entertainment industry forever. They have set the bar for games that are currently being produced and games that will be produced in the future. Before starting up Fyreball Pete worked at Bungie, where he was the studio manager. During his time at Bungie the Halo series was born. He helped Halo 2 break records and set new ones. As quoted from Fyreball.com, "he helped Halo 2 break retail and entertainment records with over $125m of sales in just 24 Earth hours. Halo is one of the most critically acclaimed and commercially successful video games series of all time generating sales in excess of $900m. The franchise, under Parsons' leadership, went on to explode into other avenues, including New York Times best-selling novels, smash-hit Soundtracks, toys, the award-winning 'Ilovebees' viral marketing campaign, and Slurpees." He also worked on the Halo3 pre-production and forged a unique partnership between Hollywood and the gaming industry, "In 2006, after completing pre-production on Halo3, Parsons became Executive Producer of Interactive Entertainment for Microsoft Game Studios, forging a partnership between Microsoft and Academy Award winning director Peter Jackson, to create Wingnut Studios in New Zealand - a unique combination of Hollywood talent and video game industry know-how." If you thought all that was enough for one man to achieve well think again. This is Pete we are talking about. Before working starting work at Bungie he worked at Weider. In his interview on bungie.net, he said, "Before Microsoft, I worked at Weider (as in Joe Weider, bodybuilding tycoon) in marketing and product development. You know, those protein blasting powders? For the embiggenation of your guns and pipes and such. I worked on those. Immediately before Bungie, I was in the highly respected field of video game marketing. It's one of the unsung sciences. There wasn't a zeitgeist I didn't synergize, or a core-competency I didn't exploit. If a demographic needed identifying, I was there with my 400 GigaWatt Coherent Demographic Identifying Laser." If you think Pete is all work think again. Apparently he has a funny side to him, he likes "Rabbit-eating cats." Whatever those are... All in all Pete is respected by everyone. I, xthakila have not interacted much with him, but from the little communication I have had with Pete I have found him to be a kind and helpful person. Someone who knows him better, Frankie, writes on Bungie.net,"So we joke a lot with and about Pete, but the truth is, he really will be missed. He helped make Halo 2 the phenomenon it became. He helped keep us in the light in some dark times, and shaded us from the occasional unwelcome spotlight. He spent as many hours here as anyone on staff during crunch, and went above and beyond the call of duty to make sure everyone was happy and content. He was, is and will always be, a vital member of the Bungie family. We wish him well in his future endeavors(even if they do end up being purely recreational!) and hope he keeps in close touch with us, his hairy man-family." References http://www.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=7568 http://www.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=7568 http://www.fyreball.com/docs/team http://www.fyreball.com/docs/team